


Party Animal

by humanveil



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel invites Adam to a party. It doesn't go as they expected it to, but neither can really complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Animal

**Author's Note:**

> based around this "shitty high school aus" prompt: "i fell asleep on your couch after a party but you didn't complain and made breakfast for both of us."

Adam isn't entirely sure how he ends up there.

All he really knew was that Nigel had invited him, and that it was often considered rude to turn down invitations. He didn't want to be rude, especially to Nigel. The other boy had always been nice to him, more so than anyone else at their school. He never rushed Adam when they had conversations, didn't tell him to stop when he went on and on about space, and sometimes, when the other kids were being mean, Nigel had even stuck up for him.

So no, Adam hadn't wanted to be rude. He supposes that was a rather big contribution as to how he ended up there.

He'd told his dad about the party, who had then told Harlan, and they had both been excited for him. At least, Adam thought they were excited. They looked happy for him, and that was usually a good sign.

He sighs as he looks at his wardrobe, still contemplating what to wear. He was usually much more prepared than this, his outfits always picked a day early, but he hadn't been able to settle on one the previous night, and now his stomach flutters with anxiety at the thought of being unprepared.

Nigel had said casual clothes were fine, but Adam thought _his_ casual may have been different to other people's casual. He didn't want to be too fancy, but he also didn't want to be too informal.

He runs a hand through his freshly washed hair, eyes flicking back and forth between the two outfits he'd narrowed it down to. One was a simple, grey sweater paired with a cream pair of slacks, the other a pale blue dress shirt paired with dark blue jeans.

Sighing again, he thinks back to what Nigel had worn the last time they'd seen each other. The shirt had been plain and white, his pants a faded denim. If that was good enough for Nigel, Adam decides the second outfit would be good enough for the party.

* * *

“Now,” his dad says as they drive towards Nigel's family home. “If you need me to pick you up, just call. You have your phone?”

“Yes, I know. I have my phone.”

“Do you have money for a cab?”

“Yes.”

“I don't want you doing any drugs.”

“I wasn't planning on—”

“And remember, I'm helping Harlan set up some things, so I'll probably stay there if you don't need me.”

“Yes, Dad. You've told me already.”

“Do you have your spare key?”

“I always have my spare key.”

“Good,” his father tells him, flashing him a smile. “I'm happy you're going to this thing, you know. It's good for you to socialise. And the kid doesn't sound too bad.”

“He's not,” Adam replies, smile widening. “I'm happy, too.”

“Good,” his dad repeats, nodding his head as they pull up outside of Nigel's house. “Good kid. Have fun tonight, yeah?”

Adam nods back, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Bye, Dad. Love you.”

“Love you too, kiddo. Call me if you need me.”

* * *

 Adam releases a shaky breath as he knocks on Nigel's door. He'd been there once before, when they'd been partnered for a paper, but he's a lot more nervous this time. He blames it on the loud music he can hear, the people he knows are there, or will eventually be there.

No one answers for a moment, and Adam raises his hands to knock again, only for the door to be pulled open under his touch, a smiling Nigel on the other side.

“Hello, Adam,” the boy says, grinning at him. “I'm glad you came.”

“Hello, Nigel,” Adam replies, a smile taking over his face as he looks at the other boy's outfit. “You have dogs on your shirt.”

“I do,” Nigel says, pushing the door further open. “Do you like it?”

Adam nods as he enters the house, following Nigel as he walks down a hall and into the open, main area of the home. They had encountered some traffic on their way over, so almost everyone had already arrived.

Adam swallows, the sound muted by the loud music, as he looks at everyone loitering around. There aren't a lot of people, in actuality, but it feels almost overwhelming to Adam.

Nigel leans in close, the accented voice soothing him as he speaks almost directly into Adam's ear, “They're all friendly, try not to worry too much.”

“I'm not worried.”

Nigel's lips turn at the obvious lie, “If Darko offers you food, tell him to fuck off.”

“Why?”

“It's not the kind of food you want to eat, gorgeous. Trust me.”

Adam's stomach flips at the endearment, the good kind of flip, and he nods again.

“I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?”

Adam bites his lip as he scans the room, eyes noticing the cans and bottles of alcohol everyone else seems to be holding. He doesn't think he should drink, knows it's illegal for him to do so, but if everyone else was doing it...

As if reading his thoughts, Nigel moves to block Adam's view as he says, “Fuck 'em, darling. You don't have to drink alcohol if you don't fucking want to. I have soda. And juice. And some bottles of water. There's even a fucking carton of milk if you want some.”

Adam laughs, the sound a small giggle that makes Nigel smile. “Soda's fine.”

“Alright, I'll be back in a second. Go sit down, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

It isn't as horrible as he thought it would be, but that doesn't mean it's wonderful, either.

Nigel's other friends are nice. At least, they're nice to him. They tried to include him in their conversations, but they didn't mind if Adam didn't speak much. One of them had even asked him a question about space, and had listened intently as he explained the answer in great detail. He thinks she may have been listening to him only because she was high, if the bloodshot eyes were anything to go by, but he didn't care. It was nice to be able to talk about his interests freely.

The girl had disappeared though, Adam thinks he saw her go out into the backyard with another girl fifteen minutes ago. He has no idea what the current topic of conversation is, so he leans back on Nigel's comfortable lounge, watching as the others talk. His dad has sent him a message asking if he was okay, and he quickly types a reply in the affirmative, his head resting back on the couch as his hand nurses his second soda.

He doesn't mean for it to happen, but his eyes shut, and, soon enough, he falls asleep.

* * *

“Nigel!”

“What?” Nigel calls from the kitchen, rummaging through his fridge for another drink.

“Come here!”

Nigel sighs as he moves from the kitchen to the living room, “What the fuck do you want?”

“Look at your boy,” Darko says, nodding towards the chair in front of him.

Nigel looks, a smile gracing his features as he spots the other boy. Adam's clothes are rumpled, and his curls have fallen over his forehead, covering his eyes a little as he sleeps. His can of drink still sits perfectly in his hand.

“How long has he been like that?”

“Ten minutes or so,” Darko replies, swallowing another mouthful of his drink. “Couple minutes before you went to fix the music. You should move him, position looks like it'll fucking hurt tomorrow.”

Nigel nods before placing his unopened beer down on a bench and moving towards the other boy. He knows he could carry him, but he wasn't sure how comfortable Adam would be with that, so instead he puts the soda on the coffee table and wakes him gently. Sleepy, beautiful blue eyes look back at him, confused, and Nigel wraps an arm around Adam's waist, helping him stand.

“Wha...”

“Shh, gorgeous,” Nigel whispers into his ear, walking them out of the room and down a hall. “I'm going to let you sleep in my bed, okay?”

In his half-awake state, Adam wraps himself around Nigel, his face burying into the crook of the other boy’s neck as he nods, “'kay.”

It's a little bit of a struggle, but Nigel manages to get the other boy in his bed. He has to tell Adam to empty his pockets three times before it registers, but when he does, Nigel places the items on the bedside table before removing Adam's shoes and covering him with the blanket.

“Will you be alright, gorgeous?”

“Mmm.”

“Do you want to go home?”

Adam shakes his head against the pillows, face scrunching in an adorable manner as he shifts on the bed.

“I'll be back later.”

“Mmkay.”

* * *

Nigel leaves Adam to sleep for the rest of the party, checking on him each time he walks past the room to reach the bathroom. The boy sleeps soundly, wrapped up in Nigel's blankets, despite the noise, and Nigel can't help but feel happy at the sight.

He checks on him again, once the party clears out and everyone's gone. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he reaches a hand forward to brush through Adam's soft hair, smiling when the boy leans into his touch.

“Adam.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want me to call a taxi or do you want to stay?”

“Stay,” the other boy mumbles, face pushed down on the pillow.

Nigel breaths a laugh, nodding. “I'll let your dad know, then.”

“'mkay.”

Nigel smiles again and reaches for Adam's phone. He sends a short text to Mr. Raki, letting him know of the situation and that everything was perfectly fine, before turning back to Adam.

“Do you want something else to sleep in or is what you've got okay?”

“'s okay.”

“I'll be on the couch if you need me, darling.”

“Mm.”

Nigel huffs another laugh at the obviously exhausted boy before leaving. He'd hoped Adam would ask him to stay, but he knew that it wasn't likely to happen.

* * *

Adam is confused when he wakes up the next morning.

He works himself into a half panic before he realises where he is, stomach churning uncomfortably as he nearly runs from Nigel's room and down the hall. There are too many thoughts in his head. He doesn't remember falling asleep, was certain it hadn't happened in Nigel's bed, and—

“Woah, hey, hey, Adam.”

Adam stops at Nigel's voice, relief flooding his system as he spots him.

“Nigel?”

“Mm. Morning, Angel. Everything okay?”

“I...was meant to go home.”

“You fell asleep on the couch and I moved you to my bed. I asked if you wanted to go but you said no.”

“Oh.”

“You probably don't remember. You were really fucking tired, darling.”

“Oh, I...I'm sorry I fell asleep. I didn't mean to, I—”

“Don't fucking worry, Adam. I don't fucking care. Now sit down while I make us some breakfast.”

Adam smiles as he sits on a stool, eyes flickering around the room. “Thank you, Nigel.”

“No fucking problem, gorgeous.”

“You swear more in the mornings,” Adam points out, watching him.

“My brain hasn't woken up yet. I can't remember many words.”

“Actually—”

“Save the lecture for later, after I eat,” Nigel says, not unkindly, as he pulls a pantry door open and pulls a box out. “This is the healthy shit you usually have, right, darling?”

Adam gins as he sees the familiar cereal box, “You remembered!”

“I always remember,” Nigel tells him, placing a bowl and carton of milk in front of him. “Eat up.”

* * *

“I can drive you home if you want.”

Adam shakes his head, “You drive a motorcycle.”

“It fits two people.”

Adam shakes his head again, looking up at Nigel through his eyelashes. “It's okay. You've done enough for me already.”

“Don't be stupid, darling. I've had fun.”

Adam smiles, “Me too.”

Nigel tilts his head to the side, watching intently as Adam bites his bottom lip, his hands fighting with each other.

“Is there something you want to ask me, Adam?”

Adam nods his head, but doesn't say anything. His eyes flash up to Nigel's mouth before returning to his hands.

Nigel's lips tilt into a smirk slowly, and he reaches a hand out and places two fingers under Adam's chin, lifting the other boy's head so they make eye contact.

“What is it?”

“Umm...”

“Whenever you're ready, gorgeous.”

“Why do you call me gorgeous?”

“Because you're fucking gorgeous, darling, and you should be reminded of it.”

Adam blushes at the statement, at the blunt way Nigel had said it. “Oh.”

Nigel grins, “Now can I ask you a question, darling?”

“Of course.” Adam answers.

“Can I kiss you?”

Adam's lips part in surprise, the pink of his tongue just visible as he stares up at Nigel. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Adam nods slowly, whispering, “I—yes.”

Nigel beams, triumphant, and leans in. He's slow enough that Adam has time to pull away if he wants, but the other boy doesn't. Instead, he leans forward, arms lacing around Nigel's neck as their lips finally meet.

The kiss is slow and wet, and Nigel is much gentler than he's ever been with anyone else. He brushes his palm across the boy's cheek before tangling his fingers through the messy curls as their mouths move together, a content sigh leaving Adam's lips.

Eventually they have to pull away for air, and the smile Adam gives him melts Nigel's heart.

“Can you stay a little longer, Angel?”

“Can we do more of that?”

“We can do whatever you fucking want to, gorgeous.” 

Adam nods, “I can stay.”


End file.
